


Fri(end)

by kiaara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaara/pseuds/kiaara
Summary: Kita sama-sama kehilangan. Kita takkan bisa berteman. [Nigou & Seijuurou]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya





	Fri(end)

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> "saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"
> 
> Tetsuya Nigou & Akashi Seijuurou
> 
> kiaara

"Nigou! Menyingkir dari sana! Aku harus membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit!"

Akashi Seijuurou bergegas membuka pintu mobil, menurunkan Akashi Tetsuya yang kesulitan bernapas ke jok depan, memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Nigou!" Tangan menggebrak marah. "Kubilang turun dari kap mobilku!"

"Guk!"

"KUBILANG TURUN!"

Muak berdebat dengan gonggongan bodoh anjing kecil itu, Seijuurou memutuskan tidak peduli. Ia buru-buru membanting pintu, menyalakan mesin. Tetsuya sedang butuh pertolongan medis. Ia tidak punya waktu bernegosiasi dengan Nigou yang—dengan keras kepalanya—masih menyalak berkali-kali, seakan tak rela ditinggal oleh keduanya.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Terserah!" Mobil hitam mulai meraung, menggetarkan tubuh kecil Nigou yang berdiri di atasnya.

"Kalau kau terlempar dan mati, jangan salahkan aku! Aku sudah memperingatkan—"

"GUK!"

Dan gerakan kasar mobil itu benar-benar melemparkan tubuh si anjing. Namun, Nigou tidak menyerah. Mobil yang dikemudikan Seijuurou berusaha dihadang, kaki-kaki pendeknya berlari liar.

Nigou menggongong keras—paling keras yang dia bisa.

"Ingatkan aku untuk meracunimu setelah ini, Nigou!"

"GUK!"

"Majikanmu sedang sekarat, anjing bodoh! MENYINGKIR DARI JALANKU! KALAU TERJADI APA-APA DENGAN ISTRIKU, KAU YANG AKAN KUSALAHKAN!"

Seakan tidak peduli dilindas, ditabrak, digilas, Nigou masih bersikeras. Mobil Seijuurou tidak diperbolehkan melaju. Nigou menghadang persis di pagar. Di pinggir jalan besar. Kali ini Seijuurou tidak ragu memilih—

"Lebih baik kau kulindas daripada Tetsuya yang terlambat mendapat pertolongan."

"GUK!"

Dan Nigou terpelanting jauh ketika berusaha menghindar. Nyaris tubuh mungilnya remuk digiling punggung roda. Anjing malang terbanting, gonggongannya berubah menjadi rintihan.

Kemudian, raungan klakson merobek udara. Jelas ditekan dengan amat panik.

Suara benturan keras mengakhiri segalanya.

"Guk ..."

Anjing kecil berusaha berdiri, ingin menghampiri. Namun kaki-kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Mungkin tulangnya ada yang retak.

Nigou menatap pilu. Mobil majikannya telah menabrak pohon pembatas jalan.

***

Aomine Daiki menjabat tangannya. Kise Ryouta meletakkan buket bunga putih di atas meja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku dan Kise sudah mengunjungi istrimu hari ini."

"Betul, Akashi-cchi." Mata emas berbinar, "Tetsuya-cchi juga bilang kau harus cepat sembuh, ssu. Iya kan, Aomine-cchi?"

Hening. Kise menggigit bibir karena tidak ada satu pun yang menyambut kata-katanya.

"Ano, ssu ..."

"Jangan sok tahu. Tetsuya tidak mungkin bilang begitu." Suara itu berat. Akashi Seijuurou belum mau melepaskan mata dari jendela. Musim gugur telah pensiun dari tugas tahunannya tadi malam. Hari ini, salju mulai turun. "Besok kalian tidak usah datang kemari."

"Eh, kenapa ssu?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat tatapan belas kasihan," jawab Seijuurou. "Mulai besok, kakiku tinggal satu."

"Akashi," terdengar hela napas panjang, Aomine Daiki duduk di ujung ranjang, "jangan salah paham, memangnya siapa yang akan menatapmu dengan mata kasihan? Aku justru ingin datang untuk menertawakan nasibmu yang kakinya harus diamputasi. Tertawa sekencang-kencangnya."

Seijuurou menoleh, menatap kosong. "Apa?"

"Karena itu, Akashi, biarkan aku dan Kise menemanimu. Kami akan merasa bersalah pada Tetsu jika membiarkanmu sendirian."

Seijuurou kembali berpaling. Di permukaan jendela, ada beberapa garutan beku yang mulai mencair.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar. Sekarang."

Aomine dan Kise berpandangan sebelum memutuskan mengalah. Ada satu tepukan empati di pundaknya dan Seijuurou tak merespon. Lelaki itu juga masih tak menoleh saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang ditutup. Kedua sahabatnya sudah pergi. Seijuurou lagi-lagi mengunci dirinya dari dunia yang masih berputar. Jam dinding yang masih berdetak adalah penipuan. Seijuurou menatap arlojinya yang retak. Jarum panjang dan pendek itu akan selamanya berhenti.

Pukul delapan lebih lima. Waktu ketika tubuh Tetsuya hancur, persis di sampingnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou-san?"

Ketukan pintu selanjutnya bukan dari Aomine dan Kise.

Suster Momoi Satsuki muncul, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Akashi-san," jelas ia sedang memilih kata agar tidak salah bicara. "Maaf, anjing milik mendiang Akashi Tetsuya-san yang dulu sering dititipkan di pos satpam saatcuci darah, menunggu di luar sejak semalam. Sepertinya dia ingin bertemu majikannya ... M-maksudku, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Seijuurou menghela napas. Meletakkan arloji rusaknya dan meraih dompet dari laci meja.

"Ini 2000 Yen," dua lembar uang disodorkan pada sang perawat yang kebingungan, "tolong suruh siapapun untuk mengusirnya."

***

Kagami Taiga berbicara cepat di telepon.

"Kiyoshi-san telah membatalkan kontrak. Ia memutuskan untuk mengganti vendor proyeknya. Sepertinya calon pekerjaan kita telah dioper ke perusahaan Nijimura keparat itu. Apa kita perlu menggunggatnya? Nilainya besar, lebih tiga belas milyar. Sayang kalau lolos ..."

Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk di jok belakang mobil Aomine Daiki hanya menjawab pelan, "Biarkan saja, kita sudah pernah merebut banyak hal dari mereka. Kalau sekarang mereka menang, aku tidak keberatan. Orang miskin juga butuh makan."

"Masalahnya mereka juga berusaha mencuri proyek kita dengan Kasamatsu Yukio," suara Kagami penuh dendam, "Lama-lama Nijimura itu kuajak duel satu lawan satu."

"Lebih baik kau kerja yang becus saja selama aku belum masuk kantor. Ingat, kalau kau obrak-abrik perusahaanku, lehermu taruhannya, Taiga."

Sambungan itu dimatikan sebelum Kagami sempat menjawab lagi. Mobil Aomine berbelok masuk pagar. Kise Ryouta membantu menyiapkan kursi roda dari bagasi. "Silakan, Akashi-cchi."

"Tolong jangan didorong. Biar aku jalankan sendiri."

Aomine Daiki mengangkat koper, berjalan di belakang, berkomentar penuh sesal, "Seharusnya beli kursi roda elektrik. Kalau yang manual seperti ini bisa bikin tanganmu pegal. Bagaimana kalau besok kucarikan?"

"Tidak perlu. Cuma kakiku yang tinggal satu, aku masih ingin kedua tanganku berguna," Akashi Seijuurou menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Sekarang kalian pulanglah. Aku bukan orang cacat yang butuh dilayani."

Kise memandang Aomine, menarik tangan kekasihnya yang—seperti biasa—siap membantah. Koper diletakkan di depan pintu. Bahkan Akashi Seijuurou tidak membukakan rumahnya untuk mereka.

"Kalau begitu ... kami pulang dulu, ssu. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon kami, Akashi-cchi."

"Ya."

Mobil Aomine Daiki meninggalkan bunyi deruman panjang. Seijuurou masih diam di muka pintu. Menatap garasi rumahnya yang kini hanya berisi satu sepeda—sepeda kesayangan Tetsuya. Seijuurou mungkin bisa mengisinya lagi dengan satu sedan, bahkan dua atau tiga dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Namun, kenangan yang terlanjur ada tak mungkin terhapus secepat itu.

"Guk!"

Seijuurou menoleh, memandang anjing mungil yang menyambutnya dari kandang kecil yang atapnya telah dipenuhi salju. Mungkin Nigou baru bangun. Badannya kuyu, bulunya basah dan penuh bercak putih. Mungkin badai salju menimpanya semalaman setelah diusir pulang dari halaman rumah sakit.

"Guk!"

Tidak seperti Tetsuya yang selalu mengulurkan tangan, mengundang Nigou ke pangkuan, Seijuurou tidak melakukan apapun kecuali membuka pintu rumah dan menguncinya lagi dari dalam. Serapat-rapatnya.

"Guk ..."

Anjing kecil berbulu hitam-putih duduk, mata besar berbinar-binar, memandangi pintu yang telah terkunci. Tidak ada insting apapun dalam naluri tulusnya, kecuali menyambut majikannya yang sudah lama tak kembali. Kaki depannya yang dibalut perban—entah perban darimana—menggosok-gosok wajah, membersikan tampias salju.

Kalau saja bisa bicara, Nigou pasti sudah bertanya Akashi Tetsuya ada di mana.

***

"Seijuurou-kun, bangun. Ini sudah jam tujuh. Kau mau terlambat ke kantor?"

Biasanya—biasanya Tetsuya selalu membangunkannya sebelum pukul enam dan berbohong kalau saat itu sudah jam tujuh. Setiap pagi istrinya selalu mengetuk jendela dari kebun samping, Nigou ikut menunggui dengan antusias, berdiri di atas kardus pupuk yang disusun Tetsuya di bawah jendela.

"Ayo bangun, Sei-kun. Telat bangun lima menit, tidak akan ada sarapan."

Begitulah dirinya yang terbiasa dengan rutinitas yang telah jadi lagu wajib. Akashi Seijuurou selalu menemukan pemandangan yang sama, hari demi hari. Dengan Nigou yang bertengger tanpa dosa di kepala biru langit istrinya, Akashi Tetsuya rutin menyirami bunga sejak hari masih gelap. Jika sudah waktunya, Seijuurou yang masih lelap akan dibangunkan dengan ketukan di kaca tiga kali.

Biasanya, pada ketukan pertama Seijuurou pasti akan membuka mata dan mengeluh, "Aku masih mengantuk, Tetsuya. Aku baru tidur dua jam."

Pada ketukan kedua, Seijuurou akan kembali memejamkan mata sambil menggumam, "Biarkan aku tidur sepuluh menit lagi."

Dan pada ketukan ketiga—ketukan yang paling keras, Seijuurou pasti melompat dari tempat tidur dan berseru, "Iya! Iya! Aku mandi, sayang! Aku mandi!"

Namun, hari ini, semua hal mulai berubah. Pagi sebelum pukul enam, Seijuurou masih mendengar ketukan pertama, dan ia menggumam tanpa membuka mata, "Pasti halusinasi"—dirinya masih cukup waras untuk menyadari, Tetsuya tidak akan datang hanya demi mengetuk jendela.

Tapi ketukan itu muncul lagi. Ketukan yang kedua.

"Sialan," mata Seijuurou belum mau terbuka. Bantal ditangkupkan hingga menekan telinga. "Jangan main-main."

Kemudian, terdengar ketukan ketiga.

"Tetsuya?"

Dan bukan salahnya jika pada akhirnya ia berharap Akashi Tetsuya benar-benar kembali.

"... Nigou?"

Seijuurou mematung. Anjing kesayangan istrinya baru melompat dari tumpukan kardus pupuk di bawah jendela. Nigou sepertinya tidak ingin terlalu lama berdiri di sana, kardus-kardus itu diberati dengan gundukan salju. Mungkin si anjing bergegas masuk kandang karena kedinginan.

Gara-gara dia, Seijuurou harus melupakan semua harapannya tentang Tetsuya yang mungkin saja masih akan kembali.

"Makhluk pengganggu." Lelaki itu kembali memejamkan mata, menarik lagi selimut tebalnya. "Seharusnya aku sudah mulai mencarikan dia majikan baru."

***

"Apa hari ini Nigou boleh ikut sarapan bersama kita, Seijuurou-kun? Kalau boleh, wadah makanannya kutaruh di bawah meja."

"Jangan, Tetsuya. Biarkan dia makan di luar."

"Tapi Nigou sudah duduk di dekat kakimu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Astaga, anjing ini ... Baiklah. Untuk hari ini saja, Tetsuya. Besok jangan."

Dulu, arti kata 'untuk hari ini saja' itu berlaku setiap hari. Pernyataan 'besok jangan' tidak pernah berlaku jika Tetsuya sudah memohon dengan antusiasme hangat dalam bola matanya. Seijuurou selalu mengalah. Nigou tidak boleh dipaksanya keluar rumah. Mereka selalu sarapan bertiga. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou dengan roti yang bersemir mentega, dan Nigou di bawah meja dengan biskuit anjing yang tak pernah bersisa.

Selanjutnya, Tetsuya akan memberikan tas kerja suaminya, membenarkan letak dasinya, mencium bibirnya—membersihkan sisa mentega, katanya. Kemudian Nigou akan membuat Seijuurou kesal, mengobrak-abrik mood pagi harinya dengan kehancuran yang rutin, karena si anjing akan segera terdekap manis dalam pelukan Tetsuya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Seijuurou-kun. Kerja yang benar. Jangan nakal."

Istrinya yang polos dan kekanakan itu selalu mengajari si anjing melambai saat Seijuurou sudah berada di dalam mobil, siap berangkat kerja. Tetsuya memperlakukan Nigou layaknya manusia.

Tapi hari ini, tidak ada lagi Tetsuya yang memaksanya untuk mengajak Nigou sarapan. Seijuurou memanggang rotinya sendiri. Mengoleskan menteganya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi bunyi gesekan wadah makanan Nigou dengan permukaan lantai yang—biasanya—berisik luar biasa.

Ini pagi yang damai. Pagi yang sangat damai.

Seijuurou berpegangan pada konter dapur untuk mengambil toples marmalade. Mungkin ia harus sedikit mengubah sedikit menu sarapan. Mentega itu, aromanya mirip ciuman Tetsuya.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Pintu depan diketuk tiga kali. Ketukan yang lemah.

Itu pasti Nigou.

Nigou yang minta diberi makan.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Seijuurou masih mengunyah roti. Rasa jeruk dan serpihan kulitnya sungguh menikam. Ia tidak akan terbiasa. Mentega sudah menjalin persahabatan dengannya setiap pagi. Terlebih anjing menyebalkan itu masih saja mengetuk. Apa ia benar-benar tidak bisa cari makan sendiri?

Seijuurou akhirnya mengalah. Ia memutar kursi roda, susah payah mengambil makanan anjing di atas lemari. Seluruh tangannya gemetar, bukan karena kakinya yang tinggal sebelah itu terlalu payah untuk sekadar menahan massa tubuh sendiri. Hanya saja, Seijuurou belum terbiasa menerima keadaan. Seluruh pergerakan, entah kenapa, bernilai siksaan.

"Berisik."

Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Makanan anjing yang masih utuh dalam bungkusnya, dilemparkan. Nigou menggonggong sekali. Seijuurou menutup pintu tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Si anjing kecil mendorong bungkus makanannya, berharap biskuit-biskuit itu akan keluar dari plastik yang masih rapat, entah bagaimana caranya.

Nigou menyeretnya keluar pagar, menyeretnya sepanjang jalan. Seorang wanita tua melintas, membawa payung, menenteng belanjaan.

"Hei, kau kenapa, anjing kecil? Tidak bisa membuka makananmu?"

Plastik biskuit dibukakan. Beberapa keping dituang ke pinggir jalan bersalju. Dua tepukan basa-basi diberikan di kepala Nigou yang makan dengan lahap. Si wanita tua mengambil sisa biskuit anjing dalam bungkusnya. Pikirnya; ini biskuit mahal, bisa diberikan pada anjingnya di rumah. Sudah lama peliharaannya tidak mencicipi makanan enak.

"Guk!"

Nigou yang lugu ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan biskuitnya yang tinggal setengah keping.

"Guk!"

Ia baru memanggil saat wanita tua berpayung telah menghilang di ujung jalan.

***

"Aku baru sadar, baju-baju Tetsuya ternyata banyak sekali."

Seijuurou mengambil kardus. Ia kesulitan menemukan kantung bekas binatu untuk mengemasi barang-barang istrinya. Jaket-jaket itu masih bagus. Kaos-kaos tipis itu masih berbau parfum Tetsuya. Ada juga jersey Seirin nomor 11. Seijuurou menahan senyuman. Sulit dipercaya Tetsuya pernah melawannya di turnamen basket saat SMA. Kalau saja tidak jadi istrinya, Tetsuya pasti sudah bergabung dengan tim nasional. Kalau saja tidak menderita gagal ginjal, Tetsuya pasti akan jadi bintang lapangan.

"Bagaimana, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa aku masih cocok jadi pemain basket?" Tubuh ringkih berdiri di depan kaca, berputar dua kali, "Ah, kurasa tidak. Bahkan jersey lama ini kebesaran untukku. Ternyata aku yang sekarang lebih kurus dari Tetsuya zaman SMA, apa obat-obatan itu benar-benar menguras tubuhku? Sudahlah, biar kusimpan saja, mungkin suatu saat aku akan pantas memakainya lagi. Ano, Seijuurou-kun, kenapa jadi memelukku begini?"

Namun sekarang, semuanya, telah masuk ke dalam kardus. Seijuurou mengosongkan separuh isi lemari, menatap jejalan pakaian itu dengan benci. Susah payah dilajukannya kursi roda dengan kardus berat di pangkuan. Baju-baju Tetsuya diletakkan di sudut halaman. Besok ia harus bangun pagi untuk menitipkannya ke tukang sampah.

Seijuurou mematung saat menemukan Nigou datang di ambang pagar. Menggigit biskuit separuh yang belum dihabiskan. Entah kenapa, mata si anjing—menurut Seijuurou—dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Dan memang Nigou merasa bersalah. Dia sudah diberikan makanan, lalu tidak bisa menjaganya sampai dicuri oleh wanita tua. Majikannya pasti akan marah.

Anjing mungil berlari mendekat, meletakkan biskuitnya yang patah di dekat kursi roda Seijuurou.

"Guk!"

Lelaki itu mengabaikannya, menutup pintu begitu saja.

"Guk!"

Jika saja Seijuurou mengerti, Nigou sedang ingin berkata, "Tolong jangan memberitahukan kebodohanku pada Akashi Tetsuya, Seijuurou-sama. Ini semua salahku."

***

Badai salju datang lagi malam ini. Akashi Seijuurou duduk di depan televisi, menonton film tengah malam. Dari jendela yang tirainya tersibak, ia bisa melihat salju sederas hujan. Pemanas ruangan disetel ke suhu hangat. Biasanya—kalau ada Tetsuya—si biru masih akan kedinginan kalau angka belum mencapai 35 derajat.

Sekarang, Seijuurou bebas mengatur temperatur sesuai keinginan sendiri. Tidak ada Tetsuya yang akan merecoki. Tidak ada Tetsuya yang akan mengganggunya dengan mengusap-usapkan diri dalam dekapannya, mengeluh 'aku masih kedinginan, tinggikan lagi suhunya atau eratkan pelukanmu, Seijuurou-kun. Aku bisa mati jadi es batu'.

Tidak akan ada Tetsuya yang akan bergumul dalam selimut dengannya sampai pagi datang ...

Seijuurou menenggak isi botol birnya sekali lagi. Mungkin mulai besok ia akan coba-coba merokok. Bukankah tidak lagi ada Tetsuya yang alergi asap? Bukankah tidak ada lagi Tetsuya yang lemah dan gampang sesak napas? Ia sudah bebas sekarang. Ia sudah bebas.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Kecuali jika tiba-tiba anjing sialan itu menampakkan dirinya lagi.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Seperti sekarang.

"Tidak usah berisik," Seijuurou menyahut setelah menenggak birnya sekali lagi. "Kau tidur di luar. Aku tidak butuh teman."

Memang, dulu Tetsuya selalu membawa Nigou tidur di ruang tamu jika di luar badai salju, atau hujan deras. Tapi itu Tetsuya. Istrinya. Bukan dirinya. Ia dan Nigou bukan partner. Bukan teman. Bukan keluarga. Mereka hanya sebatas majikan dan peliharaan. Dan jika majikan sudah tidak mau memelihara, ia berhak mengubah sebutan itu jadi majikan dan 'calon buangan'.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

"Anjing dungu."

Seijuurou membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol air. Mungkin kalau disiram, Nigou akan mau diam ...

"Guk!"

Namun pemandangan di ambang pintu membuatnya tertegun lama.

"Guk!"

Nigou menggigiti satu persatu baju Tetsuya yang telah dikumpulkan Seijuurou di dalam kardus sampah, meletakannya di depan pintu. Ada belasan baju di sana. Entah sudah berapa kali Nigou bolak-balik. Mengambil satu, meletakkan. Mengambil satu, meletakkan lagi. Begitu berulang-ulang.

"Guk!"

Lelaki itu tak mengerti. Nigou selalu mengingat perkataan Akashi Tetsuya, sekalipun hanya diucapkan sekali.

"Nigou, sebentar lagi hujan, aku harus mengangkat jemuran. Baju yang sudah kering tidak boleh basah lagi. Nanti bisa jamuran."

"Guk!"

Baju-baju yang seharusnya akan jadi sampah itu masih dikumpulkan. Seijuurou tidak akan pernah mengerti, Nigou mengira baju bekas sebagai jemuran—jemuran milik Tetsuya yang sudah kering. Dan jemuran yang sudah kering tidak boleh basah lagi. Mungkin Akashi Tetsuya lupa tidak mengangkat baju-bajunya. Nigou hanya ingin membantu menyelamatkannya dari guyuran salju.

"Guk!"

Setelah baju terakhir diletakkan dengan aman, Nigou kembali ke dalam kandang. Dia tidak menyusup, tidak berusaha mencari kehangatan ke dalam rumah—sekalipun kali ini Seijuurou tidak buru-buru menutup pintu untuk menghalaunya.

Nigou tidak menolak tidur di tengah badai salju yang menggila.

Namun ...

"Anjing bodoh." Seijuurou mendesis geram, "Apa kau masih mengira istriku sedang tidur nyenyak di kamar sekarang?"

***

"Hei! Kakimu sudah sembuh? Maaf ya, aku dinas ke luar kota seminggu belakangan. Kau tidak mematahkan kakimu lagi, kan? Anjing pintar."

Namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro, seorang dokter hewan penyayang yang baru pindah ke samping rumah tepat di hari kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ogiwara merawatnya yang diabaikan—saat semua orang ricuh memanggil ambulans, hanya satu pemuda yang peka untuk menyelamatkan makhluk kecil lain yang juga terluka. Nigou dirawat Ogiwara, ingin diadopsi. Hanya saja, si anjing selalu bersikeras kabur pulang.

Dokter Ogiwara memang baik, tapi rumahnya bukan rumah Nigou.

Nigou hanya ingin tinggal dengan Akashi Tetsuya.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Kenapa menggongong?" Ogiwara melongok ke jalanan, tersenyum mengerti. "Kau mau susu vanilla?"

Bukan Nigou yang suka susu vanilla, tapi majikannya. Akashi Tetsuya setiap akhir pekan selalu menunggu tukang susu di depan pagar.

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu memanggilku kalau tukang susu lewat di depan rumah, Nigou. Ingat. I-ngat. Jangan sampai lupa."

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Haha. Baik, baik," Ogiwara tertawa, "akan kubelikan."

Nigou tidak menunggu susu itu dituang. Ia berusaha menggigit botolnya—tapi mulutnya tidak cukup. Apa boleh buat. Nigou menggelindingkannya ke seberang jalan. Memasuki pagar. Memasuki pintu rumah. Melewati ruang tamu. Melewati ruang televisi ... hingga sampai ke kamar tidur.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Gonggongannya keras dan penuh semangat. Ia memanggil-manggil. Tapi Nigou tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Tidak ada Akashi Tetsuya yang tidur dibalut selimut. Padahal, Nigou ingin memberikan susu kesukaan sang majikan.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Akashi Tetsuya ada di mana?

"Guk! Guk!"

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, dari belakang.

"Berisik. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke rumahku?"

Nigou menoleh, dan—

"Keluar!" Cangkir kopi di tangan Seijuurou dipecahkan, dilempar persis di depan Nigou. "Keluar dari rumahku!"

"Guk!"

Anjing malang diusir keras. Nigou berlari ketakutan, bergegas meringkuk, menyembunyikan diri di dalam kandang.

Seijuurou menatap perih pada botol susu berbercak salju campur tanah—rasanya vanilla, kesukaan Tetsuya.

"Anjing terkutuk ...," Seijuurou menggeram murka, tangannya mengepal, memukul dinding, "Kau benar-benar menyiksaku, Nigou!"

***

"Taiga, carikan aku seekor anjing."

"Anjing apa? "

"Doberman. Yang besar dan galak."

"Bukannya di rumahmu sudah ada anjing? Apa dia tidak akan ketakutan kalau kau bawa anjing baru? Apalagi doberman ..."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Carikan saja. Aku mau sore ini sudah ada."

Dan sore itu benar-benar menjadi permulaan teror. Nigou tidak berani menyembulkan kepala dari lubang kandang. Seekor doberman seram diikat di bawah pohon, hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya meringkuk. Beberapa hari si anjing kecil mengkhawatirkan wadah makanannya yang tidak pernah diisi. Tapi hari ini, kekhawatirannya muncul untuk sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya.

Doberman mengerikan itu pasti akan mencabik-cabik dirinya.

"Guk!"

Bahkan gonggongannya saja terdengar seperti geraman. Kalau bisa menangis, pasti Nigou sudah menangis. Sejak tadi ia berharap Akashi Tetsuya akan datang, menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

Doberman berputar-putar dalam ruang geraknya yang terbatas. Dia memang dikekang. Tapi Nigou tidak diberi nalar untuk paham, si anjing besar takkan mungkin menyakitinya selama masih diikat.

"GUK!"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Seijuurou datang dengan kursi rodanya. Nigou hampir melompat. Terlalu senang karena mengira Seijuurou datang untuk mengambilnya.

Namun ternyata—

"Ini makananmu."

Wadah besar penuh makanan anjing diberikan di depan si doberman. Nigou kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Ia kira Seijuurou akan menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi dari bahaya. Belum lagi, perutnya yang kelaparan ternyata bisa jadi sangat menyakitkan. Ia sudah jarang diberi makan—kalau tidak bisa dibilang tidak pernah. Sudah dua hari Nigou harus mengais makanan di tempat sampah. Ia diare. Ia kena sakit pencernaan. Dokter Ogiwara memang baik, ia pasti akan diberi makan kalau datang. Tapi Nigou tidak mungkin sering-sering mengunjunginya tanpa minta izin pada Akashi Tetsuya. Takut dimarahi.

"Nigou, jangan sering-sering merepotkan orang. Jangan juga sering-sering main ke tempat orang asing. Kalau Nigou diculik dan hilang, aku bisa sangat sedih."

Nigou memang lapar, Nigou memang membutuhkan Dokter Ogiwara sekarang. Tapi kalau ia diculik, Akashi Tetsuya bisa kebingungan.

"Guk ..."

Nigou ingin meminta sedikit makanan milik si doberman, tapi ia sudah digertak duluan sebelum sempat mendekat.

"GUK! GUK! GUK!"

Nigou mengalah, memutuskan berlari keluar pagar.

"Guk!"

Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Orang-orang berwajah seram yang berdiri di ujung jalan, pernah dilihatnya sekali sebelum ini.

Nigou berbalik, memutuskan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

***

Sudah tidak ada lagi makanan. Nigou yang kelaparan mengendusi tanah, mencari-cari sampah yang bisa dimakan. Sudah tiga hari ia dihukum. Di awal minggu ia memang sempat membuat ulah. Berusaha mencuri makanan di dapur hingga Akashi Seijuurou jadi begitu marah. Tapi Nigou lapar, sangat lapar. Tidak ada lagi biskuit ... Jangankan biskuit, segumpal nasi atau roti pun tidak ada untuknya.

Mungkin, mulai hari ini ia harus belajar mengunyah daun.

Ada suara mobil menderum. Nigou mengintip dari balik pohon, ia sudah mencicipi daun dan rasanya seperti menelan tanah. Anjing kecil mengingat-ingat di mana tempat pembuangan sampah paling dekat dari kompleks. Barangkali ia memang harus ke sana sebelum benar-benar mati kelaparan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku datang, Akashi? Aku sedang ada meeting dengan divisi marketing—oke, jangan gunakan alasan kau CEO. Aku sudah tahu. Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi?"

"Masuklah," Seijuurou berbicara pelan, seakan tidak ingin Nigou mendengar "Aku minta kau tabrak anjing kesayangan mendiang istriku."

"Hah? Nigou?! Yang ada di depan sana itu? Apa belum cukup kau menakutinya dengan doberman?!" Kagami terbeliak. "Tidak, aku tidak mau! Itu perbuatan keparat!"

"Bisakah kau berbicara lebih sopan padaku? Aku bosmu, Taiga."

"Tapi ini gila!"

"Dia itu anjing yang tidak bisa diatur, dan aku tidak suka anjing yang tidak bisa diatur." Seijuurou membalas tajam, "Terlebih lagi, keberadaannya membuatku semakin susah melupakan Tetsuya. Setiap kali melihatnya aku merasa ketegaran yang susah payah kubangun, jadi hancur berantakan. Kau tidak akan tahu seperti apa sakitnya diteror kenangan, bangsat. Aku tidak mau tahu. Nigou harus mati terlindas mobilmu."

Kagami Taiga menarik napas dalam, "Akashi, jangan main-main. Dia juga makhluk hidup. Kau ini kalau sinting, kelewatan sintingnya."

"Justru karena dia makhluk hidup aku mau kau membuatnya tidak hidup lagi." Seijuurou bersikeras, "Taruh saja dia di tengah jalan sepi dalam keadaan keempat kaki terikat, parkir mobil yang jauh dan baru jalankan kalau dia sudah terbaring di tengah jalan. Lakukan, paling lambat sore ini."

"Akashi! Itu perbuatan biadab! Amoral!"

"Peduli apa aku dengan moral? Aku tidak mau tahu! Bunuh Nigou hari ini juga dengan cara yang aku inginkan!"

***

"Kenyataan pertama"—keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipis Kagami Taiga—"aku takut anjing."

"Dan kenyataan kedua"—wajahnya pucat pasi melihat anjing malang dalam keadaan keempat kaki terikat, terkapar malang di bagasi mobilnya yang pengap—"aku takut neraka."

Belum pernah rasanya Kagami Taiga depresi. Dan sungguh meresahkan karena hari ini, depresi pertamanya adalah gara-gara disuruh membunuh anjing. Memang benar—memang benar bosnya yang bajingan itu telah mengikat keempat kaki Nigou sampai tidak bisa meronta, apalagi kabur. Menemukan jalan sepi pun tidak sulit. Sebenarnya tugasnya tinggal menabrak, mengambil foto Nigou saat sudah mati, dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apapun. Sepele—tapi sungguh berat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah suka anjing, tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu. Kita tidak saling kenal," tangan Kagami menangkup, diletakkan sejajar dengan dahi. "Maafkan aku, semoga kau tidak menerorku setelah kematianmu. Salam damai. Salam persahabatan."

"Guk!"

Jantungnya sudah menggedor-gedor tulang dada saat ia menggendong Nigou keluar dari mobil. Kagami berjalan jauh dengan langkah-langkahnya yang berat sebelum menemukan titik untuk menempatkan Nigou di tengah jalan.

"Tolong, jangan dendam padaku, anjing. Tolong, aku cuma disuruh. Cuma disuruh."

"Guk!"

"Percayalah aku akan berbuat baik padamu kalau kau bereinkarnasi setelah mati."

"Guk!"

"Selamat tinggal, anjing."

Tubuh Nigou buru-buru diletakkan di tengah jalanan yang dingin. Kagami berlari menuju mobilnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengejarnya, sepertinya rasa bersalah. Hanya saja ia tidak mau perasaan itu mengacaukan rencananya. Ia sudah menyanggupi ...

Dan pintu jeep besar itu digabruk, tertutup rapat dari dalam. Mesin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk panas dan meraung. Kagami mempertimbangkan akan terpejam atau tetap membuka mata saat menabrak Nigou ...

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

Jeep mulai melaju. Anjing malang menguik gelisah, sadar dirinya ditempatkan dalam bahaya.

"Maaf ..."

"Guk!"

"Maafkan aku, Nigou!"

Suara injakan rem berdecit, seolah merobek jantung Kagami. Lelaki itu membenturkan kepalanya di atas setir. Frustrasi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini ... Aku tidak bisa! Setan kau, Akashi Seijuurou! SETAN!"

Tanpa dosa, Nigou yang masih dibaringkan di tengah jalan hanya bisa memandang lugu pada kendaraan besar yang hampir melindasnya.

***

"Aku tidak bisa—"

"Taiga!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa!"

Gagang telepon dibanting murka. Akashi Seijuurou bersumpah takkan memaafkan anak buahnya. Apa susahnya membunuh anjing? Apa susahnya!? Tidak akan ada polisi yang akan menangkap pembunuh binatang. Nigou bukan spesies yang terancam punah. Nigou tidak dilindungi undang-undang. Lalu kenapa Taiga pecundang itu harus ketakutan?

Seijuurou mengunci pintunya, jendelanya, pagarnya. Sekalipun Nigou tidak jadi mati, setidaknya ia akan memastikan anjing itu tidak akan pulang lagi. Dan mungkin kali ini Seijuurou cukup beruntung—jika saja dia tahu. Kagami Taiga membuang Nigou ke pinggiran kota.

"Parade musim dingin akhir tahun!"

Anjing kecil mendongak ingin tahu. Sekelompok murid sekolah dasar berlarian menuju jalan besar. Nigou yang penasaran ikut berlari mengikuti. Ia hampir terinjak oleh seorang lelaki gendut yang langsung memaki, "Sialan, anjing rupanya! Kupikir seonggok kotoran kuda!"

Parade musim dingin selalu meriah, Nigou sempurna terkubur dalam euforia. Tidak hanya manusia, binatang-binatang juga didandani dengan begitu cantik. Kuda-kuda diberi hiasan bulu. Kucing-kucing berlenggak-lenggok bersama majikannya yang mengenakan gaun karnaval. Anjing-anjing diberi baju dan pita-pita. Mereka berjalan angkuh, memandang Nigou yang terpana dengan tatapan melecehkan.

"Hoi, panitia! Singkirkan anjing buruk rupa itu! Dia merusak pemandangan!"

Nigou menguik keras saat tubuh kecilnya ditendang oleh seseorang. Kepalanya sakit dan matanya jadi buram. Nigou berusaha bangun, lamat-lamat melihat Akashi Tetsuya di antara kerumunan, tersenyum, memintanya datang. Nigou berdiri dan berlari—tapi sayang, perutnya disodok oleh seorang anak kecil dengan tangkai kayu. Nigou baru selamat dari bahaya saat tubuhnya diangkat ...

Dikiranya Akashi Tetsuya. Ternyata, yang menggendongnya adalah tukang sapu.

"Kau kotor sekali, biar kubawa pulang."

Nigou menurut saat dinaikkan ke gerobak sampah. Ia terlelap pulas di atas bungkus-bungkus makanan busuk, koran bekas, juga dedaunan. Nigou memimpikan Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan kebersamaan mereka. Ia pulas sampai tak sadar bahwa gerobak itu terus bergerak.

Si tukang sampah ditawari bir murahan di jalan oleh tukang sampah yang lain—mereka minum-minum hingga nyaris lalai. Baru saat senja hari gerobak bergerak lagi.

Si tukang sampah yang masih teracuni alkohol, membiarkan Nigou yang baru bangun ikut diangkut truk sampah—akan dibawa ke tempat penghancuran.

"Guk! Guk!"

Tuhan memberinya tubuh yang kecil, teramat kecil sampai keberadaannya diabaikan oleh siapapun. Nigou tidak tahu ia ada di mana sekarang. Ia hanya melihat banyak gundukan benda menjijikkan ... Nigou pasti menangis, kalau saja bisa.

"Guk!"

Dan pintu truk baru terbuka saat sudah sampai di pembuangan terakhir. Nigou ingin mati mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri. Dulu, Akashi Tetsuya memandikannya tiga kali seminggu. Bulunya selalu disisir rapi. Selalu wangi. Tapi sekarang ia seperti anjing gelandangan.

Ah, bukan, bukan seperti. Ia memang sudah jadi anjing gelandangan.

"Otou-san, tunggu! Kurasa aku melihat seekor anjing di tengah tumpukan sampah itu! Aku harus mengambilnya!"

"Jangan dipelihara! Rumah kita sangat sempit! Satu anjing akan memakan banyak tempat! Kalau kau berani macam-macam, akan kurebus dia! Lumayan kaldunya bisa jadi obat borok!"

"Jangan, Otou-san! Biar aku mengusirnya saja! Jangan menangkapnya!"

Nigou berlari ketakutan. Tubuhnya dilempari dengan potongan besi karatan. Ia terseok-seok menuju jalan besar. Wangi makanan di restoran mengundangnya datang. "Guk ..."

Dan kalaupun hanya diberi sepotong buntut ikan, rasanya Nigou takkan keberatan.

"Guk," matanya meminta belas kasihan, Nigou merasa bersalah karena Akashi Tetsuya selalu melarangnya minta makanan dari sembarang orang. Tapi kali ini, dia sudah lapar setengah mati. "Guk!"

Namun ternyata, keadaannya sama saja. Ia kembali dihalau pergi, kali ini dengan siraman susu sisa.

"Pergi, anjing buluk, tamu-tamuku bisa muntah melihatmu."

Nigou hanya menjauhkan dirinya beberapa meter, kaki depannya mengusap kepala sendiri. Kepala yang disiram susu dengan keji. Nigou menjilatinya, tidak ingin cairan manis itu luput dari mulutnya yang kering. Masih ada juga cipratan yang mengenai perut dan punggung. Kalau ada orang lewat, pasti mereka akan mengira Nigou sedang menjilati tubuhnya untuk bersih-bersih. Padahal tidak.

"Hei, kau ... anjingnya Akashi Seijuurou, kan?"

Nigou mendongak. Seorang lelaki muda datang, tanpa jijik mengulurkan tangan untuk menggendongnya.

"Kau lupa padaku, Nigou? Aku Izuki Shun. Aku mantan tetangga kalian. Ingat?" Lelaki itu tertawa, mengusak kepala Nigou yang penuh ludah campur susu. Tangannya kotor oleh bulu Nigou yang penuh debu, tapi lelaki itu tak keberatan. "Jadi ... kau ini sedang tersesat?"

***

"Kami sudah menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan waktu itu. Kami menemukan bukti baru. Rem mobil Anda tidak berfungsi karena diotak-atik oleh seseorang. Jadi kurasa, ini bukan murni kecelakaan." Polisi senior atasan Aomine Daiki menghela napas, "Akashi Seijuurou-san, kurasa apa yang terjadi pada kalian waktu itu, adalah percobaan pembunuhan."

"Mobilku menabrak pohon karena anjing milik istriku menghalangi lajunya," jawaban dingin, "semua ini salah binatang sialan itu. Seandainya saja dia manusia, sudah kujebloskan makhluk itu sejak dulu ke penjara."

Para polisi bertamu di rumah Seijuurou begitu lama. Nigou sudah kembali pagi tadi, diantar oleh mantan tetangga yang—kata Seijuurou—kelewat baik tapi tidak pada tempatnya. Nigou masih tidak dianggap. Sejak tadi ia duduk di depan pagar, tidak berani masuk halaman. Anjing kecil menjilati gundukan salju yang mulai mencair. Ia menemukan sepotong kepala ikan di tempat sampah pagi ini, tapi tidak bisa menemukan air untuk diminum.

Jika ada tetangga yang tak sengaja lewat, Nigou selalu mendengar mereka berkata, "Kasihan, ya, majikannya yang cantik sekarang sudah tidak ada", tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar mengerti apa artinya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Nigou menoleh saat pintu rumah terbuka.

"Jika kondisimu sudah membaik, aku harap kau mau bekerjasama menjadi saksi atas kasus ini. Selamat siang, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ya, selamat siang."

Aomine Daiki tidak berjalan secepat atasannya. Ia mendorong kursi roda Seijuurou, merasa lebih nyaman memperlakukan Seijuurou sebagai seorang teman ketimbang sebagai anggota warga sipil yang butuh dilayani oleh kepolisian.

"Daiki, kau punya kenalan peternak anjing?"

Aomine berpikir sejanak. "Breeder? Ada."

"Apa dia melayani jual beli?"

"Kurasa ya. Kenapa?"

"Jual Nigou padanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengurusnya lagi."

"Nigou?" Aomine mengulangi, tak percaya. "Tapi dia anjing kesayangan Tetsu. Dia juga bisa menjadi temanmu, kan? Kau sekarang hidup sendirian, Akashi."

"Aku tidak butuh dia, dia bukan temanku. Enyahkan saja pembunuh itu dari sini," Seijuurou bersikeras—seperti biasa—tidak bisa dibantah, "Nigou bisa membuatku gila."

Tatapan malas Aomine Daiki pada si anjing mungil yang menjilati lelehan salju, berubah menjadi pandangan iba.

"Baik. Biar aku saja yang membawanya. Kurasa ... Kise masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus seekor anjing."

***

"Anjing lucu, ssu!" Itu adalah pekikan pertama Kise Ryouta saat Aomine Daiki menggendong Nigou memasuki rumahnya.

"Tapi kan aku trauma digigit anjing, ssu!" Dan itu adalah pekikan keduanya yang mengoyak telinga.

"Aomine-cchi, bawa dia pergi dari sini! Bawa dia pergi! Bawa dia pergi!"

Sepatu dilempar, keset kaki dilempar. Risiko punya kekasih paranoid, Aomine akhirnya harus terbirit-birit melarikan diri sambil menggendong Nigou. Pria itu berpikir keras bagaimana mengungsikan si binatang malang—ke rumahnya, tidak mungkin. Ia menempati rumah dinas bersama Imayoshi Souchi yang punya lima kucing. Ke rumah ibunya—ibunya tinggal di Kansai. Terlalu jauh. Ke rumah mantan pacar—bisa-bisa ia digantung Kise di Tokyo Tower.

Apa boleh buat, ia harus pergi menemui Himuro Tatsuya. Aomine menyetir mobilnya sambil berpikir, Nigou didudukkan di samping, dipasangi sabuk pengaman.

"Oi, aku mau jual anjing."

Dan seperti biasa, Himuro menyambutnya dengan senyuman penuh makna. "Manis sekali. Jantan? Berapa umurnya?"

"Mana aku tahu," Aomine menjawab malas, "ibunya saja aku tidak kenal."

"Tapi dia kotor sekali. Kau baru masukkan dia ke dalam perapian atau bagaimana?"

"Dia sering khilaf gelundungan di jalan raya."

"Haha, bisa saja. Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Aku baru tahu kalau Aomine punya anjing. Kukira cuma punya Kise ..."

Tatapan tajam.

"Bercanda," Himuro kembali tersenyum, Aomine yakin urat marah orang ini sudah musnah. "Memangnya mau dijual berapa? Ada sertifikatnya?"

"Sukarela. Diganti sebungkus rokok juga boleh. Dia anjing ilegal, sepertinya dulu anak haram. Dia dicampakkan oleh pemiliknya yang dulu. Sepertinya ada dendam pribadi," Aomine sengaja melebih-lebihkan. Antara mengambil simpati, atau murni bosan dan ingin membual.

"Dendam pribadi apa? Anjing ini bahkan tidak punya dosa." Nigou kini berpindah tangan. Digendong oleh pecinta anjing—sebuah kehangatan familier yang sebelumnya selalu Nigou dapatkan dari Akashi Tetsuya. Himuro mengusap kepalanya, mengusaknya penuh kasih sayang. "Ya sudah, kubayar lima ratus ribu Yen. Tinggalkan dia di sini, namanya siapa, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Nigou."

"Nigou? Nomor dua? Kenapa tidak jadi yang pertama saja?"

"Entah, dia suka jadi selingkuhan barangkali." Aomine mengedikkan bahu, "Ya sudah, aku pulang. Jaga dia, jangan lupa beri makan."

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan aman bersamaku sampai ada orang baru yang mengadopsinya." Himuro melambai, "Hati-hati di jalan."

***

"Maaf mengganggu, aku tetangga tiga rumah dari sini. Aku menempati rumah yang dulu ditinggali oleh Izuki Shun. Maaf belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Salam kenal."

Dokter Ogiwara datang jam sebelas siang, membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan yang ditata rapi.

"Boleh aku tahu ... di mana anjing kecil yang kakinya sakit kemarin? Biasanya ia datang ke rumahku, sekarang ... sudah berhari-hari. Aku mengkhawatirkan cederanya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sudah tidak di sini," Seijuurou yang tidak mempersilakan tamunya masuk, menjawab tajam, "sudah diambil orang."

Belum sempat Ogiwara bertanya lagi, Seijuurou sudah menutup pintu tanpa basa-basi. Sang dokter hewan tercenung, akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan buah-buahannya di depan pintu.

Di dalam sana, Seijuurou mengaduk tehnya dengan kesal hingga sendoknya membentur riuh dengan dinding cangkir.

Kursi roda digerakkan mendekati jendela. Salju sudah mulai menghilang. Musim muram mulai berganti.

Tidak ada Tetsuya maupun anjing kurang ajar yang memanjat kardus pupuk untuk membangunkannya tadi pagi.

Tidak ada apapun di kebun kecil itu selain pot bunga yang kosong dan kesunyian pekat. Doberman peliharannya sudah mendapat kandang baru. Kadang yang besar di halaman belakang.

Kandang Nigou di halaman depan, kini telah kosong.

Mungkin besok Seijuurou akan meminta pesuruh kantornya untuk datang. Kandang tak berguna itu sudah waktunya dihancurkan.

***

"Ini susu untukmu. Dua botol untuk dua hari. Akan kubukakan satu." Himuro Tatsuya tersenyum. "Rasa vanilla."

Vanilla?

Nigou hanya menggonggong sekali. Susu dituang hingga memenuhi wadah. Ia pura-pura mencicipinya—pura-pura kegirangan. Himuro Tatsuya meninggalkannya untuk membagikan susu pada anjing-anjing yang lain. Ruangan itu penuh dengan gonggongan, semua berebut ingin mendapat jatah susu lebih dulu.

Nigou diam-diam menggelindingkan botol susu yang belum dibuka, membawanya keluar.

Ia ingin memberikan satu jatahnya untuk Akashi Tetsuya. Teman baiknya. Majikan cantiknya.

"Eh, Nigou?"

Himuro Tatsuya yang baru sadar salah satu anjingnya hilang, buru-buru berlari keluar.

"Nigou! Nigou! Kau mau kemana!? Hei! Kembali, Nigou!"

Nigou menggonggong protes saat Himuro menangkapnya, menggendongnya paksa. Tidak ada cara lain—Nigou mencakar lengannya tanpa ampun. Himuro berteriak kesakitan. Darah mengucur deras, membasahi tanah. Pemuda itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan si anjing, Nigou menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri.

Botol susu vanilla tetap didorong di sepanjang jalan—saking kerasnya kaki depan Nigou menggelindingkannya, botol kaca tebal itu beberapa kali terantuk batu, mulai dipenuhi retakan.

"Guk!"

Nigou menyeberang jalan. Mencari cepitan-cepitan tersembunyi agar tidak ditemukan.

Susu vanilla untuk Akashi Tetsuya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit karena botolnya bocor.

***

Baru kali ini ia belajar berjalan dengan kruk. Seijuurou tidak ingin selamanya bergantung pada kursi roda. Permulaan memang selalu sulit. Seijuurou berkali-kali kepayahan mengatur keseimbangannya sendiri.

"Ugh."

"Semangat, Seijuurou-kun! Semangat! Suamiku bukan orang yang payah!"

Itu adalah teriakan penuh dukungan dari Tetsuya yang pernah dilontarkan padanya. Saat baru seminggu menikah, Tetsuya pernah sekali menyiksanya, menyuruhnya jadi tukang kayu dadakan—minta dibuatkan kandang untuk bayi anjing yang baru berumur satu bulan, kala itu.

Tetsuya menamainya Nigou, atau lengkapnya Tetsuya Nigou.

Jujur saja, Seijuurou membutuhkan dukungan istrinya saat ini. Dukungan yang sama seperti saat itu. Teriakan yang sama.

Ia lumpuh, bukan hanya secara fisik. Hati dan mentalnya ikut lumpuh karena kehilangan Tetsuya.

Prang!

Barangkali karena terlalu banyak melamun, sikunya tanpa sengaja menyenggol segelas air. Sial untuknya, kain serbet ada di bawah konter dapur. Seijuurou meletakkan kruk, berusaha mengambilnya. Kedua tangan digunakan sebagai tumpuan. Lelaki itu beringsut setengah mati, meraih, berusaha membersihkan ceceran air—tapi ia telah didahului.

"Nigou?"

Anjing kecil datang tanpa gonggongan, menggigit serbet yang lain, meletakkannya di atas genangan air.

Seijuurou melihat Nigou menggelindingkan botol susu yang isinya hanya tinggal beberapa tetes—susu vanilla, kesukaan Tetsuya.

"Percuma kau membantuku membersihkan semua itu, kau malah mengotori rumahku dengan susu, Nigou."

"Guk!"

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Guk!'

"Tetsuya tidak akan meminum susu yang kau bawakan itu."

"Guk!"

"Anjing bodoh. Mungkin aku memang harus membuatmu mengerti."

Nigou menukar tatapan dengannya, Seijuurou menahan perasaannya yang sesak, memutuskan meraih kruk dengan tangan kiri dan menggendong Nigou dengan tangan kanan.

Ia mengunci pintu rumah. Terseok menyeberang jalan, menuju halte bus. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou, sejak dulu, sangat jarang menaiki kendaraan umum. Ia mengabaikan tatapan iba orang-orang yang terus terjatuh di kakinya yang tinggal sebelah. Seijuurou menolak saat seorang kakek tua menawarkan tempat duduk untuknya. Nigou yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam dan meringkuk dalam lipatan lengan, tidak mengerti akan dibawa ke mana.

"Akashi Tetsuya, istriku, majikanmu, sekarang tinggal di sini. Bukan lagi di rumah itu. Bukan lagi tinggal bersama kita."

Nigou baru diturunkan ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah pusara penuh bunga. Seijuurou menahan si anjing untuk tidak beranjak ke mana-mana. Nigou memang tidak mungkin bisa membaca guratan nama 'Akashi Tetsuya' yang ditulis dengan Kanji. Tapi matanya tidak terlepas dari nisan tinggi yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Nigou," Seijuurou memastikan ia benar-benar didengarkan. "Lihat kemari, Nigou, Aka-shi Tet-su-ya su-dah me-ning-gal. Sudah tidak ada lagi, tidak akan pernah kembali. Sudah tidak lagi minum susu. Tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Tidak akan mencarimu, tidak akan mencari kita. Dia sudah ke surga"—Seijuurou menunjuk langit, jarinya yang terangkat diikuti oleh mata biru Nigou—"Dia tidak akan pulang, dia sudah bahagia di tempat yang lain. Apa kau paham, Nigou? Kau mendengarkan aku, kan? Tetsuya Nigou. Dengarkan aku, Nigou."

Nigou tidak menjawab. Naluri Seijuurou mengatakan Nigou mengerti, tapi masih ingin menyangkal. Nigou mengendusi bunga-bunga, mungkin masih berharap bisa menemukan Tetsuya. Seijuurou hancur. Anjing bodoh ini benar-benar sulit mengerti.

"Nigou, Tetsuya sudah dikubur di tanah. Di ta-nah." Seijuurou menambah penjelasan, mulai putus asa. "Kenapa kau tak paham juga. Hentikan, jangan gigiti bunga-bunga itu, Nigou. Kau tidak akan bisa membangunkannya. Tetsuya sudah di tanah—"

Dan Seijuurou tahu, detik itu, air matanya jatuh dengan amat bodoh.

Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya, Nigou—tanpa lelah—menggali tanah kosong di samping pusara Tetsuya. Cakar-cakar mungil berusaha menemukan tubuh majikannya yang sudah terkubur.

"Guk! Guk!"

Kata Seijuurou-sama, Tetsuya-sama ada di tanah, kan?

"Hentikan ... Nigou! Cukup!"

Anjing itu terus menggali. Percuma Seijuurou melarang. Nigou tidak punya keinginan apapun selain bertemu dengan Tetsuya.

"Sudah, cukup. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Seijuurou tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengangkat tubuh si anjing yang menguik keras, protes saat dipaksa berhenti. "Mau kau menggali sampai mati, kau juga tidak akan bisa membangunkan istriku!"

Seijuurou mengerang saat Nigou mencakarnya, Nigou kembali ke depan pusara Tetsuya. Kali ini, ia mengobrak-abrik bunga yang tadi digigitinya. Seijuurou mengalah untuk kali ini. Ia membiarkan Nigou duduk di sana—mungkin Tetsuya memang menginginkan anjingnya berada di sini. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Aku tahu kau bisa pulang sendiri. Kalau tersesat, jangan salahkan aku."

Tidak seperti Nigou yang betah berlama-lama di sana, Seijuurou tidak tahan bertemu Tetsuya dalam bentuk nama di batu nisan.

Ia memutuskan pulang sendiri tanpa anjingnya. Berjalan di atas kruknya menuju halte, kembali menaiki bus dan berkutat dengan orang-orang yang masih saja memandang kondisi tubuhnya dengan iba.

Seijuurou sampai di rumah dengan perasaan remuk.

"Semoga kau tidak pulang, anjing bodoh."

Ia memang berkata demikian, tapi nyatanya Seijuurou mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk membersihkan kandang Nigou yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Wadah makanan yang penuh tanah, diisi dengan biskuit. Seijuurou menyiapkan air minum. Makan malam untuk anjing kecil kesayangan Tetsuya disiapkan di dalam rumah. Setelah pulang dari makam, Nigou bisa makan dengan layak di ruang tamu yang hangat.

Namun, sampai enam jam kemudian, Nigou belum pulang. Seijuurou berkali-kali menyibak tirai. Bahkan, pintu depan sudah dibukanya lebar-lebar.

"Sudah jam delapan."

Salju memang sudah jarang, tapi langit dijatuhi gerimis. Ini akan menjadi malam yang menyakitkan bagi anjing nakal yang tidak mau pulang. Udara dingin masih menusuk. Masih berbahaya untuk makhluk sekecil Nigou.

"Jam sembilan."

Lelah menunggu, Seijuurou memutuskan membuka payungnya, kembali menaiki kendaraan umum. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak karuan. Apakah Nigou tertabrak kendaraan? Atau tersesat? Atau jangan-jangan ditangkap oleh penculik anjing?

Seijuurou buru-buru turun dari bus, "Nigou!" Susah payah berjalan cepat menyusuri pemakaman.

"Nigou!"

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Nigou?"

Tadinya, Seijuurou mengira Nigou sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia mendatangi ke tempat itu hanya karena tidak punya ide harus mencari Nigou di mana.

"Nigou ..."

Seijuurou menurunkan payungnya. Meletakkannya untuk menaungi Nigou yang tertidur dengan tubuh basah kuyup di depan makam Tetsuya. Seijuurou hanya menyentuh si anjing sekali, hanya demi memastikan bahwa Nigou belum mati.

"Tetsuya," lelaki itu berbisik, entah kenapa kali ini ia berharap istrinya benar-benar ada di sana. "Lihat, dia benar-benar kehilangan dirimu."

***

"Akashi, kenapa suaramu? Flu berat? Kau sakit? Kehujanan, atau apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah tutup teleponnya, Daiki. Aku mau tidur."

Termometer memberitahu, ia sedang demam tinggi. Bahkan balutan selimut tebal itu tidak membantu. Ia menggigil, rasanya dingin, tapi entah kenapa Seijuurou ingin sekali menyiram tubuh dengan air. Tulang-tulangnya ngilu. Ia belum minum obat. Belum makan apapun. Kepalanya sakit, seperti dicakari dari dalam. Seijuurou tidak merintih, hanya memejamkan mata, berharap seandainya masih ada Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru pergi?" takkan ada siapapun yang mendengar bisikkannya, "Tetsuya, aku ... tidak sanggup mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Guk!"

Suara itu datang dari ambang pintu kamar. "Guk!"

"Ambil makananmu sendiri, Nigou. Aku tidak bisa bangun."

"Guk!"

Seolah mengerti, Nigou berlalu menuju dapur. Seijuurou yang masih terbaring di dalam kamar, mendengar bunyi-bunyi berisik yang mengganggu telinga. Sepertinya Nigou sedang bersusah payah memanjati rak, mencari biskuit anjing. Seijuurou masih menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat mendengar bunyi bantingan beling yang pertama. Pasti ada gelas pecah. Atau piring. Nigou benar-benar ceroboh.

... seperti Tetsuya.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Kuletakkan di mana obat penurun panas ... Oh, ya benar juga, lebih baik aku bawakan roti dulu untuk Seijuurou-kun. Nigou, bisa kau bantu carikan obatnya? Aku harus pastikan Seijuurou-kun makan dulu ... Hei, jangan keluar dari kamar. Seijuurou-kun sedang sakit. Balik ke kamar, balik!"

Dan bayangan kenangan itu kembali hancur gara-gara telinganya menangkap satu bunyi pecahan lagi.

Sudah dua barang yang jatuh. Seijuurou masih berusaha bersabar.

"Guk!"

Kali ini yang terdengar adalah satu gonggongan kaget. Satu detik kemudian, entah berapa banyak barang jatuh bersamaan. Mungkin ada cangkir yang remuk. Panci yang menggelimpang. Penggorengan yang tumbang. Sendok-sendok yang mencium lantai ...

Seijuurou memutuskan bangkit dari kasur, siap membentak—

"Jangan menghancurkan rumahku! Tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati, anjing sial!? Kau hanya butuh mengambil makananmu saja, kan!?"

Tapi apa yang dibawa Nigou mendekat padanya membuat Seijuurou tertegun, tak percaya. Nigou membawa kantung plastik bening dengan mulutnya. Isinya sebungkus roti isi dan obat demam. Memang benar, anjing kecil itu sudah pernah diajari Tetsuya ... dia belum lupa bagaimana cara merawat Seijuurou yang sedang sakit ...

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku, Nigou?"

Seijuurou berlutut. Roti dan obat diletakkan di lantai. Nigou sudah siap berbalik pergi—takut dihajar—namun tubuhnya diangkat dalam sekejap.

"Mau kemana kau, anjing lancang? Urusan kita belum selesai."

Nigou mendongak, tergugu.

Akashi Seijuurou ... mendekapnya.

"Apa kau temanku? Apa setelah Tetsuya pergi ... kau juga masih ingin menjadi temanku?"

Anjing mungil menguik pelan. Tubuhnya yang ringkih seperti terbakar karena dipeluk oleh Seijuurou yang demam tinggi. Namun, Nigou tidak mencakar. Tidak berusaha melepaskan. Ia sudah lama menunggu hari ini.

"Berapa kali aku sudah mengusirmu? Berapa kali aku sudah mencelakakanmu? Seharusnya kau sudah pergi dari dulu, Nigou. Kau milik Tetsuya, bukan milikku ..."

"Guk!"

"Tapi ... sekalipun bukan milikku, kurasa mulai hari ini kita bisa berteman. Apa kau keberatan?" Seijuurou tersenyum saat Nigou mendongak lugu untuk memandangnya. "Bodoh kalau aku menganggap dengan mengusirmu aku akan dapat melupakan Tetsuya, dia akan tetap ada, tetap hidup ... bahkan jika kau sudah menghilang selamanya. Sekarang, aku menawarkan perdamaian, Nigou. Persetan kalau memang benar kau yang membuat kakiku harus diamputasi dan istriku mati ... Aku akan mengurusmu, menggantikan Tetsuya—aku tahu, ia ingin aku melakukan itu untukmu. Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus menemaniku menjalani hari-hari selanjutnya tanpa Tetsuya. Aku membutuhkan seorang teman baik, teman yang selalu ada. Dan itu kau. Apa kau setuju, Nigou?"

"Guk!"

Kepala kecil diusap-usapkan ke dada lelaki yang memeluknya. Seijuurou memejamkan mata. Ia bisa melihat Akashi Tetsuya tersenyum bangga untuk dirinya.

"Jadi mulai hari ini ... kita sepakat berteman? Kau memaafkan aku dan aku memaafkanmu?"

Mata biru anjing mungil bersinar hangat.

Detik itu, Seijuurou mengerti bahwa Nigou telah mengerti.

***

OMAKE

***

"Polisi curiga ... anak buah Nijimura Shuuzou yang merusak rem mobilmu, kami akan melakukan penyidikan—"

"Urus saja. Hukum mati kalau memang benar terbukti."

"Jadi bukan Nigou kan yang membuat kalian celaka? Aku sudah bilang padamu. Tidak mungkin anjing itu sengaja."

"Nigou atau bukan, Tetsuya tidak akan pernah setuju aku memusuhinya." Seijuurou mengangkat anjing kesayangan mendiang istrinya dengan satu tangan, siap menutup telepon. "Sudah dulu, Daiki, pergilah dinas. Aku harus mengajak Nigou jalan-jalan."

Nigou baru mau turun saat Seijuurou melempar sebuah bola plastik, menyuruhnya menggelindingkan benda itu di jalanan. Tukang susu lewat, Nigou masih menggonggong tapi ia tidak lagi memaksa untuk dibelikan.

Seijuurou menengadahkan wajah, menatap langit musim semi. Dokter Ogiwara Shigehiro mencuci mobil di halaman, menyapa ramah, "Selamat pagi, Akashi-san—dan halo, Nigou! Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkunjung lagi ke rumahku? Terlalu betah bermain di rumah dengan majikan sampai lupa pada tetangga?"

"Guk!"

Nigou nakal, tidak menggubris, berlari mendahului sambil mengejar bola.

Dokter Ogiwara diabaikan.

Seijuurou lah yang akhirnya berkenan menjawabkan, "Aku bukan majikannya. Kami ... adalah teman."

FIN


End file.
